customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rimba's Island: Lions Can't Sing (Jomaribryan's version) (Complete Sentence)
Here's the complete sentence for Lions Can't Sing. Rimba is making the sign for the talent show. Ilana was good at magic. She learn from a book. Paquito loves magic. Can he poof him a glass of milk? Ilana would get her magic stuff. She loves to practice for the big show. Paquito dreamed about drinking magic magic milk and eating magic blue cookies. Rimba is going to be the master of ceremonies and introduce everyone. Pria and Ookii are planning to do the Hawaiian dance. Rimba leaves the island. Bakari asks Paquito how to sing his favorite song. Paquito says, "Sing it to me, please, Bakari!" Bakari sings his song to Paquito. He continues singing. Just imagine that! Do you really like to sing this song? Paqutio would like to sing that song in the talent show. "Do you want to sing my song?" said Bakari. Paquito said "I can sing all by myself." Paquito sang, "What if a zebra, and a walrus and a monkey, and everybody have something?" Singing isn't a lion talent because lions can't sing. Lions can do tongue twisters. Tongue twisters are words to says like this, "SHE SELLS SEASHELLS BY THE SEASHORE!" That's hard to say. Paquito would practice. Ilana said "What are you doing for the show, Bakari." He's singing his favorite song, solo. That means all by himself. What solo means? Ilana practices her magic. She will say, "Okay, ball! You're magic now! Say the magic words, ABRACADABRA!" Ta-da! Oh no! That doesn't work. Ilana asks Paquito to do it. Rimba is teaching Ookii and Pria to do the Hawaiian dance. Rimba would like to make flower necklaces for them. Paquito can do his talent because he's the best lion. So, he could sing. What a happy song, Paquito. Ilana came back for her magic. She would try to do her trick. Abracadabra! Paqutio would lift the scarf off the magic basket. ABRA-DABRA! TA-DA! Oops! That wasn't supposed to happened. But Ilana wants flowers to appear in the magic basket. She'll better practice again. Pria and Ookii leave. Paquito announces, "Ladies and gentlemen, presenting me, Paquito!" He does his tongue twister. Rimba clapped for Paquito when he takes a bow. That's a very hard tongue twister. He practices a lot. Paquito likes tongue twisters a lot. Lions are best at tongue twisters. Bakari told him, he's Paquito's good buddy. Rimba is ready to make flower necklaces for Pria and Ookii. Paquito would practice twisting his tongue. In Rimba's kitchen, Bakari came inside and smell prune cookies. He'll have a cookie. Bakari says, "My favorite!" Crocodiles are very good at decoration leis. Crocodiles are not so good at tongue twisters at lions. Rimba asks Bakari why did Paquito sing his favorite song in the talent show? But he didin't want to hurt Paquito's feelings. So, he lied just a little. Bakari shouldn't have lied to the Paqster, he messed up. Rimba would like to give these beautiful leis that were made for Pria and Ookii are Hawaiian dancers. Rimba leaves the room. Bakari would find Paquito doing tongue twisters. Paquito does the tongue twisters. Bakari made a little mistake when I said lions are being the best at tongue twisters. Lions are the best. But, telling the turth. Bakari has a question about telling the truth or telling a lie. He sings the whole song about telling lies and truths. He gives Paquito a hug. Lions are best at being yourself, eating prune cookies, playing with Dolly and singing favorite songs all by yourself in talent shows. Paquito tells Bakari why do you lie to him? Paquito didn't want to sing his song without Bakari. Bakari would want to sing the whole time. It's his favorite song, not Paquito's. Can you imagine that? Paquito said "No I can't!" Okay. Imagine this. Bakari sings the whole song himself. The audience clapped and cheered for them. Rimba said "That was delightful! Thank you, Paquito and Bakari!" Bakari felt better. Next in the show is Ilana the Unpredictable Magician. (all cheering) Ilana said "Thank you! Thank you!" Ilana has one trick. Paquito's favorite part is "Abra-dabra!" Ilana said "Abracadabra!" Paquito would left the scarf. Ta-da! Look! That basket was in the lake looking here. Wow! What a show!